


Bad Dreams

by Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln/pseuds/Henry_Sturges_to_Henry_Lincoln
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was one nasty time, but it usually doesn't follow John into sleep. Though, occasionally, he finds himself haunted by bad memories. When Sherlock hears John whimpering in the other room and goes out to check on him, it seems those memories have found John once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my best friend are off to see Sherlock: The Abominable Bride tomorrow!!!! So here's a bit of honorary Johnlock :D Enjoy! 
> 
> ***I DO NOT own BBC's Sherlock or any of the characters!***

Sherlock's sleep was disturbed by the slightest whimper from the other room. 

Of course he recognized it as John's and was on his feet so fast he almost fell. They had a exceptionally difficult case earlier in the day and were both exhausted. Sherlock fell asleep in his clothes while reading and John had apparently fallen asleep blogging or something. 

In the living room, Sherlock discovered he was right. Though of course he had known. John sat in his chair, limp, his laptop on the floor. Sherlock didn't mind that, though. "John?" he whispered, not sure if John was dreaming or not. 

Sherlock got no response for a moment. Quickly, John let out a choked whine and Sherlock slowly made his way over to look at John's face. John looked troubled in his sleep, occasionally stirring, but not quite waking himself up. Sherlock frowned, studying him. "John?" he repeated, louder this time. 

Sherlock reached out and touched John's face; one second Sherlock was gently touching John, the next John was flinching harshly against Sherlock's touch and crying out, trying to push himself away, but finding himself trapped against the back of his chair. Sherlock was startled for a moment, but the moment of shock passed and he quickly grabbed John's trembling hands. "John!" Sherlock yelled, "look at me!!" 

John's eyes darted about madly, fluttering for a moment. Even still, through choked whimpers and his terror, he managed to lock eyes with Sherlock. Sherlock nodded, "very good," he said, putting a hand on John's cheek. "War dream?" 

John's eyes fell as he nodded, swallowing down his sounds of fear and trying to calm himself down. Sherlock nodded, catching John's eyes. "I'm right here, John."

John smiled a little and nodded slightly. Sherlock smiled when John did, leaning forward and kissing John softly. Sherlock could feel John's tension melting away under his touch and the feeling of accomplishment that struck Sherlock was quite the guilty pleasure. When they pulled away, Sherlock noticed the exhaustion on John's face. He must have gotten little to no rest during his fitful sleep. 

"Come on," Sherlock whispered, standing up, pulling John up wit him. "Let's get to bed."

John more than eagerly followed, crawling into bed and under the covers the moment he got to it. Sherlock couldn't help but grin and slipped in beside him. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and listened as his breath slowed. The sounds of John's--restful--sleep was enough to lull Sherlock into his own, thinking of nothing more than how much he loved the doctor in his arms.


End file.
